Bocados de medianoche
by Izhyoh
Summary: Mikasa debió aprender a lidiar con el hambre de Sasha desde los tiempos de la Academia, Ahora que están en las Tropas de Reconocimiento robar comida a medianoche para la castaña no le parece mala idea si recibe una recompenza a cambio. Lo que no sabe es que no es la única que usa la misma táctica. Mikasha. Riren. Fluff


_¡Hola! :D Por fin tengo tiempo e inspiración de escribir algo, sigo intentando recuperar la costumbre ;v;_

_Varias personas me pidieron que escribiera más de Mikasa y Sasha, son tan lindas 3 La verdad no pensé que gustaría tanto el primer drabble que subí de ellas (Chocolate), bueno este es una historia un poquito más larga pero igualmente de fluff jajaja También tiene algo de Rivaille x Eren! Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :3_

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

Disfruten!

**Bocados de medianoche**

**.**

Mikasa había aprendido a batir contra el apetito salvaje de Sasha desde los años en la Academia. Aprendió que si no se satisfacía la necesidad de engullir de la castaña podía ocurrir una catástrofe nocturna, es por eso que durante la época en que eran cadetes, los viajes ilícitos a los almacenes de la cocina por las noches se habían hecho una rutina que Ackerman cumplía casi por obligación. Dos horas luego de despedirse de Eren y Armin y marcharse del comedor, cerca de la media noche, los primeros indicios de que la bestia estaba a punto de perder el control se presentaban.  
Un gemido lastimero y un crujido de estómago vacío a sus espaldas le indicaban que Sasha comenzaba a lloriquear por comida. Paso siguiente, una mano se colaba por entre sus sábanas y tironeaba tímidamente su piyama, luego, al ver que la asiática no respondía -porque pretendía no percatarse y seguir durmiendo- la misma mano la removía insistentemente hasta que a Mikasa no le quedaba de otra que levantarse y a hurtadillas colarse hacia la cocina mientras una Braus hambrienta la esperaba en los dormitorios.  
¿La razón de esto?  
Sasha Braus con hambre era tan, pero tan impulsiva y ruidosa que con sólo poner un pie en el pasillo Shadis la descubriría. Era ahí donde el papel de Mikasa era fundamental. Como la mejor de su generación, era la indicada para llegar sigilosamente hasta la cocina sin ser descubierta y robar algo para que Braus la dejase seguir durmiendo.  
Jamás fue descubierta.  
Hasta ahora.  
Un par de años más tarde, la historia se repite.  
Media noche, cuartel general de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.  
Sasha aullando por comida mientras aguarda porque Mikasa regrese con "la caza" de esta noche.  
Ackerman tiene listo un pedazo de jamón ahumado envuelto en una tela y gracias a sus hábiles reflejos logra esconderlo en su chaqueta al discernir una silueta menuda en la puerta de la cocina. Es una sombra extraña que parece desprender su propia oscuridad opacando a la noche misma, y la asiática da un paso hacia atrás, reconociéndolo de inmediato, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse y todos los cabellos de la nuca erizárseles.  
Procura disimular su crimen aunque sabe que es en vano, el pelinegro ya lo sabe y la mira fijamente con -para extrañeza de Mikasa- un extraño brillo de curiosidad en los ojos verde oliva.  
-No sabía que eras de las que se levantan a media noche para robar un pedazo de jamón y comértelo tú sola, Ackerman-  
-Sargento Rivaille…- la chica frunce el ceño, odia tener que hablarle con respeto, aunque ahora solo busca una excusa creíble.  
El hombre camina hacia ella acercándose lo suficiente para inquietar aún más a Mikasa, tal como una fiera que crispa la cola para que no de un solo paso más y la razón es porque no puede darse el lujo de entregar la comida y sufrir las consecuencias.  
Pero para su sorpresa, Rivaille la pasa de largo y parece más concentrado en las alacenas de al fondo, parece meditar que puertilla abrir primero, mientras extiende la mano, Mikasa lo ve fruncir el ceño al tener que alzarse de puntillas para alcanzar una jarra escondida al final tras de todos los demás recipientes. A continuación saca una taza y enciende la caldera para poner una olla y verter el contenido de la jarra, sólo entonces la menor nota que es leche fresca y por ello estaba tan oculta de la vista de los demás.  
No entiende nada. ¿Por qué Rivaille se toma tantas molestias a media noche? ¿Ha estado guardando esa leche sólo para él?  
-No puede dormir-  
Basta aquello para comprender todo y Mikasa no puede evitar llenarse de preocupación, pero la mirada que le dedica el mayor basta para tranquilizarla un poco. -Sólo ha sido un mal sueño- aclara mientras deja que la leche se entibie y rebusca entre los cajones por algo de azúcar que escasea en estos tiempos.  
Y Ackerman se le queda viendo sin decir nada, confundida aunque agradecida de que aquel frío hombre muestre interés por ayudar a Eren. Las ganas de ir a verlo al sótano para saber cómo está le nacen, mas recuerda su cometido allí y saca el jamón sin temor al sargento pensando en que mañana por la mañana visitará a su hermano. Después de todo, los dos están hurtando comida por un bien específico.  
-Será mejor que le lleves eso a tu amiga antes de que se devore a alguien- la mente de Rivaille es aguda y Mikasa asiente mientras da media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, no si antes voltear y mirar como el francés sirve la leche tibia en un tazón y le agrega unas cucharaditas de azúcar.  
-Agréguele dos cucharadas de miel y dormirá feliz toda la noche- Rivaille alza la mirada y la queda viendo hasta que la asiática se marcha y se pierde en la penumbra de la noche.  
Chasquea la lengua y mira a su alrededor. Si mal no recuerda Hanji compró un frasco de miel y la dejó por ahí.

**.**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- el murmullo afligido de Sasha la recibió en la entrada de la habitación, en respuesta sólo le extendió el jamón que había estado llevando bajo el brazo y los ojos de Braus brillaron en la oscuridad. Lo agarró y comenzó a comérselo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, era increíble que solamente ellas dos estuviesen despiertas.  
Mikasa se sentó frente a ella, observándole bajo la luz platinada de la luna. Ciertamente experimentaba cierto gusto en verla comer, la felicidad que irradiaba cuando lo hacía era algo que en ese mundo lleno de dolor y muerte no se veía todos los días. Y eso a la asiática le agradaba. Saber que la gente aún podía ser feliz aunque fuese con las pequeñeces de la vida, le daba una esperanza de que la humanidad no estaba perdida del todo.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta la castaña ya había terminado y caído rendida en la cama, en una especie de éxtasis luego de calmar a hambriento estómago. Estaba algo sonrojada y los ojos entrecerrados delataban que moría de sueño.  
La pelinegra suspiró y se levantó para cubrirla con las mantas, mañana debían levantarse temprano.  
-Mikasa…-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Gracias-  
La sonrisa idiota de Braus era un agradecimiento más que suficiente para Mikasa, pero quién sabe, quizás la castaña no se contentaría con sólo eso y la tomaría del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y desearle las buenas noches.  
Y quien sabe, quizás, en el mismo castillo a unos pisos y metros más abajo, en el sótano, se estaría repitiendo la misma escena esta vez con un chico de ojos verdes y su sargento disfrutando de sus labios con gusto a miel.

**.**


End file.
